L'éternité, triste sort
by Dadetine
Summary: Être éternel, c'est bien. Mais c'est aussi d'un ennui, particulièrement quand on est enfermé et isolé de toutes relations humaines. Qu'elle le découvre n'est peut-être qu'une bonne chose, au pire, il aura un peu été distrait.


_Hey ! _

_Depuis que je l'ai écrit, Naruto s'est terminé. Je tiens donc à préciser que je n'ai rien modifié depuis, donc s'il y a des petites incohérences, notamment au niveau des âges, et bien, tant pis. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet écrit l'air de rien ^^_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER :** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le récit est de mon invention.

* * *

•** L'ETERNITE, TRISTE SORT** •

• • •

Dans les sombres tréfonds de la terre sont éparpillées différentes parties d'un même être. Aucune d'entre elles ne bougent, sauf peut-être celle qui semble être la tête. D'ailleurs, ce sont ses lèvres qui se meuvent.

**« Qu'est-ce que je me fais chier... »**

Outre les différentes vulgarités, les lèvres soupirent et soupirent encore. Soudain, elles n'émettent plus aucun son, les oreilles entrent en action et distinguent le bruit sourd typique d'une personne marchant à la surface.

L'expression de la tête de l'homme, car c'en est un, passe de l'immobilité à l'excitation. Qui peut bien venir marcher aussi près de sa... tombe. A-t-il seulement le droit de nommer ainsi le trou dans lequel il est destiné à rester pour l'éternité ?

Une petite fourmi lui grimpe dessus par le peu de cou qu'il lui reste. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'hurler, il hurle.

**« Aah ! Dégage de là ! Ne salis pas le peu de corps que je peux encore maîtriser ! Attends, tu vas voir. »**

Il réussit à souffler si fort qu'il projette sa propre tête dans les airs qui se cogne violemment contre la paroi droite et retombe au sol, roulant.

**« Putain, je suis toujours obligé de faire de drôles de choses pour qu'elle parte, cette fichue fourmi. Merci Jashin de me permettre de ne pas être comestible pour ces vermines. »**

Il se souvient soudain qu'une personne était à la surface et qu'elle l'a peut-être entendu. Il n'espère pas car il « repose » dans la forêt des Nara, famille dont le fils l'avait astucieusement, il doit le reconnaître, piégé et enfermé à jamais. Il ne perçoit plus aucun son mais ne sait pas pour autant si l'intrus est encore au-dessus ou pas.

**« Qui est là ? »** demanda une voix douce et féminine.

Et voilà, à cause de cette fichue fourmi, il a été repéré. Il ne répond pas mais elle repose la même question, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Est-elle à ce point bête pour croire qu'il lui répondrait ?

**« Vous savez, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »**

Ben voyons.

**« Je sais que vous êtes sous mes pieds, et je vois que vous êtes démembré. Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi. »**

Elle arrive à le voir sous ces tonnes de terre ? Comment cela est-il possible ? Elle doit mentir et très bien savoir qui il est pour lui donner autant de précisions. Il n'allait pas entrer dans son petit jeu et ferait le mort.

**« Pourquoi faîtes-vous le mort ? Fermer vos yeux ne m'empêchera pas de vous voir vous savez. »**

Mais qui est-elle, bon sang ! Elle arrive vraiment à voir à travers toute cette terre. Comme si... oui, c'est cela, elle doit être une portante du fameux Byakugan. La tête réfléchit intensément. Si elle lui pose ces questions, elle ne doit vraiment pas savoir qui il est. Mais elle le voit, ne lui a-t-on pas dit qu'un terrible criminel repose dans cette maudite forêt ? Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement le narguer ? Il ne veut pas lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre mais il ne peut pas retenir sa voix qui veut depuis si longtemps s'adresser à une personne dotée de la parole.

**« Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Et bien, dis-toi que je suis le plus fidèle serviteur de Jashin et celui qui lui offert le plus de sacrifices, et pas de la moindre qualité. »**

Il est fier de cette première interlocution depuis son « enterrement ».

**« Qui est ce Jashin ? »**

Elle ne sait vraiment pas ?! En plus d'être bête, elle est inculte. Il doit à tout prix l'instruire et prêcher sa connaissance en la matière.

**« Il est le seul et unique dieu existant et vous rendant réellement puissant, il est ...  
****\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sous terre ? »**

Elle ose le couper ? Mais pour qui se prend-elle à la fin !

**« Eh, minutes. J'étais en train de t'expliquer, p'tite Hyûga.**  
**\- J'ai bien compris mais si vous étiez si puissant, vous ne seriez pas sous terre. Quoique je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour être encore en vie.**  
**\- C'est là toute la puissance de Jashin.**  
**\- Si vous le dites. Vous devez avoir fait quelque chose de terrible pour être puni de cette horrible façon, je me trompe ?**  
**\- On peut dire ça, même si je ne trouve pas vraiment que ce que j'ai fait était horrible. »**

Un sifflement se fait entendre. Mais, c'est elle qui siffle ! Elle n'a vraiment aucune manière.

**« Ça te dit quelque chose la politesse ?**  
**\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que j'ai désactivé mon Byakugan et que je ne vous vois plus. Et puis, vous me tutoyez sans que l'on ne se connaisse plus que cela.**  
**\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Le tutoiement est là pour enlever les barrières entre deux personnes. »**

Il l'entend ricaner et lui en demande la raison.

**« Oh, ce n'est rien, **lui répondit-elle,** j'ai l'impression d'entendre Naruto quand vous dites cela. »**

Naruto ? Ce prénom lui dit quelque chose... Mais bien sûr, il s'agit de ce stupide gamin détenant le renard à neuf queues. Elle le connaît donc.

**« Ça me rappelle de bons et de très mauvais souvenirs...**  
**\- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?**  
**\- Rien de bien intéressant. Dis-moi, qui es-tu toi ?**  
**\- Moi,** elle hésita, **je suis une Hyûga...**  
**\- Je l'ai bien compris, mais qui ?**  
**\- Euh... je peux vous le dire ?**  
**\- Ça ne sortira pas de ce trou, je peux te l'assurer.**  
**\- Je me nomme Hinata.**  
**\- Mais encore ? il allait devoir lui arracher tous les mots.**  
**\- La grande soeur de l'héritière du clan. »**

Ah oui, ce n'est pas rien. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'était pas la meilleure de sa lignée mais avait fait des progrès. Mais Hinata, ce n'est pas le prénom de l'aînée, l'héritière du clan ? Cela avait changé ? En parlant de souvenirs, en quelle année sont-ils ? Il a voulu lui demander mais elle prend les devants.

**« Ce fut très agréable de discuter avec vous mais je dois vous laisser. Ma famille m'attend et j'ai fini de ramasser les herbes médicinales que je recherchais. Au plaisir de vous entendre une nouvelle fois.**  
**\- Attends ! »**

Il entend ses pas se stopper. Elle l'écoute.

**« Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?**  
**\- Non.**  
**\- Ça ne te dérange pas de te dire que tu as peut-être parlé avec un criminel de rang S ?**  
**\- Non plus.**  
**\- Tu ne diras rien ?**  
**\- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit : rien ne sortira de ce trou.**  
**\- Tu reviendras ?**  
**\- Peut-être. Si ta seule croyance en Jashin ne te suffit plus, sûrement. »**

Et elle part. Le silence règne de nouveau. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Il lui a donné assez d'informations pour qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Et pourquoi lui demander de revenir ? Il se dit finalement que ce n'est pas si grave. Elle ne reviendra certainement pas et il restera encore à attendre un nouveau divertissement, seul, dans son trou.

* * *

Hidan attend depuis un moment que ces deux tourtereaux de rossignols arrêtent de chanter. Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste le chant des oiseaux mais au bout de trois heures – il a réellement compté chaque seconde - cela devient agaçant. Son souhait se réalise soudain et il entend avec plaisir le battement des ailes de ces oiseaux qui prennent leur envol.

**« Bonjour !**  
**\- Bonjour. »**

Il a répondu avec automatisme et se rend seulement compte que cette voix correspond à la jeune Hinata. Elle est revenue. Il pourra enfin se distraire un peu et se renseigner sur le temps présent.

**« Tu es revenue ?**  
**\- Comme tu peux le voir, elle ricana, pardon, l'entendre.**  
**\- Tes blagues sont nulles. Tu me tutoies maintenant ?**  
**\- Signe que les barrières sont baissées aujourd'hui. »**

Elle a l'air de bonne humeur. Il ne va pas perdre de temps et lui pose tout de suite ses questions.

**« Je vais être direct avec toi mais, quel jour sommes-nous et en quelle année ?**  
**\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es enfermé sous terre ?**  
**\- Répond à ma question et je te répondrai.**  
**\- D'accord. Et bien, voilà maintenant neuf ans que la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja s'est terminée.**  
**\- Quatrième Grande Guerre ?**  
**\- Tu étais prisonnier avant la guerre ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas mourir d'ennui ?**  
**\- J'écoute tes réponses.**  
**\- Pardon. Et bien cette guerre a été déclenchée par le chef de l'Akatsuki que tout le monde prenait pour Madara Uchiwa mais qui était en réalité Obito Uchiwa qui avait été manipulé par ce même Madara qui avait réussi par une complexe technique à se maintenir d'une certaine manière en vie et est revenu à la vie durant la guerre grâce à une erreur d'Obito, différent de la technique de résurrection qu'employait Kabuto qui s'était lui-même greffé des cellules d'Orochimaru pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour ressusciter les plus puissants ninjas et même samouraïs de l'histoire afin de combattre l'Alliance composée de tous les ninjas du monde puis rejoint par les anciens Kage de Konoha libérés par Sasuke et Orochimaru, qui n'était pas vraiment mort en fait, et dont je faisais partie. Naruto, après de longs combats, réussit à libérer les neufs démons à queues mais une technique plongeant le monde dans une illusion emplie de bonheur factice, fut quand même déployée nous capturant tous sauf Naruto et quelques autres qui réussirent à vaincre la mère fondatrice du chakra : Kaguya, pour ensuite terminer sur le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke qui ... »**

Il ne comprend rien. Elle parle sans prendre le temps de respirer. Le chef, ce n'était pas Pain ? Et qui est cette Kaguya ? Il décide d'arrêter Hinata dans son monologue incompréhensible afin qu'elle lui explique plus longuement cette dernière Grande Guerre.

Il comprend mieux à présent. L'Akatsuki n'était qu'une grande mascarade. On l'avait bien trompé. Mais ça ne sert à rien qu'il se plaigne plus, il ne va pas pour autant sortir de son trou.

**« Tu connaissais l'Akatsuki ?** lui demanda Hinata.  
**\- On peut dire ça mais c'est sans importance. Dis-moi plutôt quelle est ta situation maintenant, dans le village de Konoha.**  
**\- Si tu le veux. Je devrais te dire que nous sommes en période de paix depuis cette guerre. Il y a eu de nouveaux Hokages, et Naruto sera certainement le prochain Nanadaime s'il continue comme ça.**  
**\- Naruto ! Le p'tit blondinet ? Ça promet...**  
**\- Je ne te permets pas de le criti... ooh ! »**

Hidan se demande ce qu'il se passe. Hinata s'est soudain mise à gémir.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là haut ?**  
**\- Rien, rien. Mon petit à décider de se manifester avec un peu plus d'entrain aujourd'hui. »**

Son petit, mais de qui parlait elle ?

**« C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas voir. Et bien j'attends un bébé depuis 7 mois.**  
**\- T'es enceinte !?**  
**\- Oui, ça te surprend ? »**

Bien sûr que ça le surprend. Il s'imagine encore tous les ninjas de sa génération adolescent. Mais quel âge ont-ils tous ?

**« J'ai 26 ans. »**

Vingt-six ans. Ce Naruto doit avoir cet âge également. Ils sont à présent tous responsables, normalement.

**« Dis-moi Hinata, es-tu sûre que Naruto deviendra un bon Hokage ?**  
**\- Bien évidemment ! Il arrive à être à l'écoute des villageois et à éviter que de grands conflits n'interviennent. Mais en ce moment, j'aimerais bien qu'il laisse un peu plus son projet d'Hokage et qu'il s'occupe un peu plus de sa future famille. »**

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, le temps qu'il traduise cette information.

**« C'est ton mari ?!**  
**\- Oui, tu es surpris ?**  
**\- Mais…**  
**\- Pardon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela. D'ailleurs on va essayer de se mettre d'accord pour un prénom ce soir. Il voudrait l'appeler Naru si c'est un garçon et Hinaru si c'est une fille.**  
**\- C'est débile.**  
**\- Toi aussi tu trouves, mais il ne veut pas entendre raison ! Mais je pense qu'il fait ça pour m'embêter un peu. Je vais te laisser, il va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas dès maintenant. »**

Hidan ne veut pas qu'elle parte maintenant, ça lui fait tellement de bien de parler avec quelqu'un. Il la retient d'un grand cri.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
**\- C'est que… tu vois je… Enfin j'aimerais…**  
**\- J'ai compris, tu t'ennuies, seul ici ?**  
**\- Bien sur que non, mon dieu m'accompagne et je suis à présent son fidèle le plus sincère !**  
**\- Tu n'en as pas assez de parler de ce dieu de malheur !**  
**\- Eh !**  
**\- Tu ne vois pas que si tu es là-dessous, c'est parce que tu as subi un lavage de cerveau avec ta religion !**  
**\- Je…**  
**\- Si tu ne te décides pas d'arrêter de vénérer ce fichu dieu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais te tenir compagnie.**  
**\- Si tu as pitié de moi, ne viens pas dans ce cas. »**

Il déteste cela, la pitié. Un long soupir brise le silence.

**« Écoute, je suis bien venue car j'avais pitié de toi…**  
**\- C'est ce que je disais.**  
**\- Laisse-moi terminer. Je me suis rendue compte que tu pouvais aussi être une sorte de confident… »**

Un confident, lui ?

**« …et avoir un regard neuf sur notre monde vu que tu n'es influencé par aucune force extérieure mais cela est possible seulement si tu oublies ce Jashin ! »**

Il veut répondre mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

**« Quel est ton prénom ?**  
**\- Hidan.**  
**\- Je reviendrai Hidan. Fais-moi juste la faveur d'abandonner ta religion. Passe une bonne nuit. »**

Et le bruissement de ses pas disparaît à travers le silence de la forêt. Pour qui se prend-elle, oublier Jashin ?! Lui ? Jamais ! Il fait rouler sa tête sur le sol pour se permettre un peu plus de réflexion.

Il lui a donné son prénom ! Merde, il va définitivement être découvert. Si elle raconte à son mari toute sa journée, elle le mentionnerait. Ah, il est fichu… Que Jashin lui vienne en aide. Il se met à psalmodier des prières sombres pour se calmer puis s'arrête en plein milieu. Cela l'énerve de toujours espérer que son dieu vienne le secourir, il en a assez de toujours souffrir pour obtenir une certaine joie. Il a envie de dire à Hinata que c'est elle qui a raison pour le prénom et non son imbécile de mari.

* * *

**« Hey ! Tu m'entends tonton Dan' ? »**

Voilà le petit morveux de la Hyûga qui vient le sortir de son profond sommeil.

**« Je t'entends, p'tite fleur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? »**

Sa mère vient avec lui depuis qu'il a commencé à marcher. Hidan est ainsi devenu pour son fils une sorte de parrain.

**« Je suis pas une petite fleur, moi, c'est Himawari la fleur ! »**

C'est tellement facile de taquiner un garçon comme lui.

**« Boruto, sois poli et ne crie pas. Ta petite sœur dors. »**

Il entend en ce moment souvent la voix de sa douce Hinata. Oui, douce Hinata. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir. Elle incarne pour sa personne le chemin entre lui et le monde extérieur, la compagnie et la douceur. Elle lui raconte tout, ses joies, ses peines, ses espoirs, ses déceptions. Et lui, malgré le peu de choses qu'il connaît, il essaye de la conseiller. Hidan est bien devenu son confident. Mais il devient peu à peu celui de son fils, Boruto.

**« Maman, est-ce que tu peux boucher tes oreilles s'il-te-plaît ?**  
**\- Pourquoi Boruto ?** lui demanda Hinata avec un sourire imagine Hidan grâce à son ton doux et enjoué.  
**\- C'est un secret entre garçons que je dois dire à tonton Dan.**  
**\- Je ne t'entends plus et j'ai fermé les yeux, tu peux lui parler. »**

Hidan sent alors le petit garçon se rapprocher et s'agenouiller sur l'herbe. Boruto lui parle en chuchotant mais il l'entend bien, son ouïe s'est développée avec le temps.

**« Tu sais, tout le monde trouve les bébés mignons, commença le petit garçon.**  
**\- Oui, je sais et je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.**  
**\- Et bien, toi, tu as raison tonton. Moi je trouve pas les bébés mignons.**  
**\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que c'était ta petite sœur la fleur.**  
**\- Ben oui, mais c'est parce qu'Himawari est toute fragile, comme une fleur.**  
**\- Et ça la rend pas mignonne ?**  
**\- Non, pas du tout. Elle pleure tout le temps et Maman s'occupe toujours d'elle et quand Papa rentre, il va tout le temps la voir et puis les autres aussi. Et Papa est jamais avec moi. »**

Oh, le petit Boruto semble jaloux. Hidan l'entend bien, son ton est plaintif et boudeur. Il allait devoir le consoler.

**« Écoute Boruto, ta petite sœur est encore fragile, c'est normal que tout le monde fasse attention à elle.**  
**\- Mais ils ont pas besoin de m'oublier ! »**

Et voilà que ça recommence. Hidan a eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait depuis le jour précédent. Il lui explique alors qu'on ne l'oublie pas mais qu'on l'estime assez grand pour qu'il puisse lui aussi protéger sa petite sœur. Cela a l'air d'être les mots qu'il fallait à Boruto pour qu'il se sente mieux.

**« T'as raison, tonton Dan. Je suis fort, moi. Maman, c'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle m'entend pas. »**

Hidan entend le son de course rapide de Boruto qui va vers sa mère pour lui enlever les mains des oreilles. Puis il entend le petit garçon s'éloigner un peu plus et sa mère qui lui dit de ne pas aller trop loin. Elle qui s'avance ensuite.

**« Merci Hidan.**  
**\- Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.**  
**\- Merci pour Boruto, je voyais bien qu'il était jaloux et je n'arrivais pas à lui expliquer, mais toi tu as réussi en deux minutes.**  
**\- Tu n'étais pas sensée ne pas écouter ?**  
**\- Si, si. Mais, merci encore Hidan. »**

Il sent qu'elle berce la petite et l'entend chantonner une petite berceuse. Comment ne pas la trouver merveilleuse ? Elle le remercie, continue de venir le voir depuis six ans, a transmis ses visites à son fils et certainement à sa fille pour plus tard. Elle arrête sa berceuse.

**« Hidan, je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire est digne d'une épouse mais... »**

Que peut-elle bien lui dire qui ne soit pas digne d'une épouse ?

**« En ce moment, je me sens un peu en froid avec Naruto.  
****\- Quelle en serait la raison ?** lui demanda-t-il après un court silence.  
**\- Je pense que... Je trouve que Naruto n'est pas assez présent.**  
**\- Il se démène pour être Hokage, il a moins de temps.**  
**\- Je le sais bien, mais... je suis certaine qu'il pourrait porter un peu plus d'attention à Boruto. Il est tout le temps en mission. La dernière fois, il est arrivé en retard pour son anniversaire. Imagine ce que peut bien penser Boruto à présent.**  
**\- Tu lui en as parlé ? »**

Elle lui répond avec un soupir que oui mais qu'il ne semble pas s'en rendre vraiment compte. Que peut-il lui dire de plus ? Hidan ne sait pas comment aider sa douce Hinata cette fois-ci. Il lui dit finalement que seul un certain choc peut lui en faire prendre conscience et que peut-être que ce serait mieux que ce soit Boruto lui-même qui lui parle de ses sentiments.

**« Tu penses ?**  
**\- Je ne te l'aurais pas dit sinon.**  
**\- Je vais essayer alors. Merci encore Hidan. Maintenant, venons-en à toi.**  
**\- Je n'ai rien à te raconter. Je te signale que je suis incapable de sortir de ma tombe. »**

Il regrette juste après ses mots. Il n'a pas voulu le dire si brusquement mais les mots ont jaillis hors de lui. Il est différent d'elle, elle évolue avec le monde, dans ce monde, a fondé une famille, possède des petits problèmes quotidiens, voit le monde changer, elle participe à la vie.

**« Je suis désolée Hidan, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ta situation. »**

Et merde, il a tout dit à haute voix. Il ne lui en veut pas le moins du monde, il la remercie, au contraire. Et il veut qu'elle le sache.

**« Hinata, ne le prends pas comme un reproche. Tu es ma différence dans ce monde. Tu me permets de l'intégrer un peu, avec Boruto par exemple. Ton gamin me fait bien rire.**  
**\- Vraiment ?**  
**\- Écoute, j'ai réussi à trouver un but dans cette sorte de vie que je prenais avant ton arrivée plutôt comme une mort éveillée. Tu es différente de moi et c'est ce qui fait que tu es précieuse pour moi. »**

Il a fini sa tirade. Que va-t-elle lui répondre à présent ? Va-t-elle partir et ne jamais revenir, pensant qu'elle met ses enfants en danger avec un criminel qui est peut-être découpé et éparpillé mais bien vivant. Elle appelle son fils.

**« Je vais rentrer avec mes enfants. »**

Il a bien raison. Elle va partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

**« Je ne serai pas là pendant une bonne semaine mais je viendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai Hidan.**  
**\- Oui, si tu le dis.**  
**\- Tu m'es aussi précieux. Ne l'oublie pas. »**

Sur ces derniers mots, elle part. Est-elle sincère ? Comment peut-il lui être précieux alors qu'il est une sorte d'objet immobile parlant ?

Elle n'a pourtant pas menti.

Dix jours plus tard, elle est venue accompagnée de sa fille qui marchait à quatre pattes juste au-dessus de lui en rigolant. Elle l'a encore remercié d'être toujours présent et de l'écouter.

* * *

Il a toujours pensé que ça vie allait être vraiment longue depuis qu'il s'est trouvé sous terre, un comportement normal pour un démon caché de ses victimes mais ne pouvant les atteindre. Mais l'événement qui vient de se produire lui a rappelé que la vie passe en réalité bien vite. Il profite de chacun des jours où Hinata vient lui rendre visite. Elle a été absente durant six mois puis est revenue, lui annonçant la mort de son cher mari. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte qu'elle a quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans. Et puis surtout, qu'elle n'est pas immortelle.

Les premiers jours après sa longue absence, elle était présente mais silencieuse. Elle lui parle seulement aujourd'hui :

**« Ce lieu est plus vivant que jamais.**  
**\- Comment ça ?** lui demande-t-il.  
**\- J'ai l'impression que ces mouvements que tu ne peux faire, cette énergie que tu possèdes se diffusent dans la faune et la flore qui t'entourent. Les fleurs qui poussent ici sont plus belles et plus vives que n'importe où ailleurs.**  
**\- Tu insinues donc que ma décomposition nourrit les fleurs ?**  
**\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est l'aura qui émane de toi. Et elle me nourrit aussi. »**

Une autre période de silence. Il ne veut pas qu'elle arrête de parler, cela l'angoisse.

**« Comment va ta famille ? Le petit monde grandit ?**  
**\- Tout le monde va plus ou moins bien, et la plus petite de mes arrières-petites-filles vient de passer son examen chuunin. On organise une petite fête réunissant toute la famille ce soir. Naruto aurait été si heureux de la voir ainsi...**  
**\- Mais il est très heureux. Tu sais, il n'est plus là mais il est toujours là. »**

Et voilà qu'il échoue encore en essayant de lui remonter le moral. Mais, serait-ce un ricanement qu'il entend ? Oui, il a finalement réussi. Il l'a fait rire.

**« Tu as tellement raison, Hidan. Merci d'être à mes côtés pour me le rappeler. »**

Il veut la remercier elle d'être avec lui depuis si longtemps.

**« Hidan, tu m'as été précieux depuis que je te connais. Tu l'es aussi pour Boruto et Himawari. Sans toi, sans ton regard et ton avis extérieur, différent de tous, je sais qu'il y aurait eu des moments où j'aurais regretté mes choix.**  
**\- Arrête-toi là Hinata. On dirait que tu me fais des adieux.**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de vivre encore un petit bout de temps ! Je veux être arrière arrière-grand-mère ! »**

Ils rigolent ensemble, puis se remémorent des passages de leurs vies avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre les préparatifs de la fête, en lui faisant la promesse de revenir le lendemain. Jamais elle n'a failli à ses promesses, se dit Hidan pour se rassurer. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va commencer.

* * *

**« J'ai 104 ans aujourd'hui. »**

Hidan lui fait comme il le peut une fête d'anniversaire, à savoir chanter le plus fort possible. Il termine ensuite sur un cri effrayant qui fait s'envoler chacun des oiseaux à proximité en cette fin de soirée.

**« Imagine ces oiseaux comme les flammes que tu viens d'éteindre Hinata.**  
**\- C'est un merveilleux gâteau que tu m'as fait, j'apprécie beaucoup. »**

Il entend sa sincérité à travers ses paroles mais aussi quelque chose d'inquiétant.

**« Mon arrière arrière-petit-fils sait marcher depuis ce matin.**  
**\- C'est superbe.**  
**\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer plus que ça.**  
**\- Parles moi plutôt de toi. Comment te sens-tu ?**  
**\- Il me manque un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne. Cela m'épuise. »**

Il sent la lassitude dans sa voix et cela le met en alerte. Il relance de suite la conversation.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hinata ? Naruto ne s'éloigne pas, il est constamment à tes côtés. Et puis, c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée, le soleil est en train de se coucher.**  
**\- Hidan, tu as peut-être raison ?** dit-elle avec un ton mutin.  
**\- J'ai toujours raison, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ce Boruto était vraiment amoureux cette fois-ci ?**  
**\- Oui, je ne te croyais pas et trois jours après, il m'annonce qu'il la demande en mariage.**  
**\- N'oublie pas aussi que tu m'as bien engueulé pour ne pas t'avoir avertie. »**

Elle rigole avec énergie et finit par tousser.

**« Ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Hidan. Tu m'es si cher.**  
**\- Et moi donc... »**

Il soupire si bas qu'elle ne l'entend pas.

**« Veux-tu que je te décrive le coucher de soleil, il est magnifique ce soir.**  
**\- Je le veux, oui. »**

Et elle lui décrit cette sphère se cachant derrière les arbres, puis faisant dans un dernier adieu une explosion de couleurs, toutes chaudes et puissantes. Les couleurs se diffusent sur les arbres, les rendant lumineux et dorés, comme couverts d'or ou de cuivre. Puis finalement, le soleil disparaît. Ne restent dans le ciel que des couleurs douces qui s'atténuent peu à peu pour laisser place à leurs soeurs, les couleurs froides de la nuit. Il a l'impression qu'elle se décrit. Pour lui, elle est ce soleil chaud. Il sent que c'est le moment pour lui dire.

**« Hinata.**  
**\- Oui ? »**

La voix de la sage femme est plus faible qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

**« Pour moi, tu es un peu comme ce soleil qui réchauffe et fait vivre. Si tu venais à partir, à disparaître, il ne resterait que la nuit froide.  
\- Merci Hidan. J'espère t'avoir libéré,** répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.  
**\- Libéré ?  
\- On se reverra certainement dans un autre endroit,** continue-t-elle en se levant.  
**\- Hinata, attends !  
\- J'ai assez fait attendre Naruto. À la prochaine, Hidan. »**

Il sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il l'entend.

Un jour de pluie, Boruto et Himawari lui ont annoncé que leur mère avait quitté la vie une dizaine de jours plus tôt, dans la nuit. Hidan est alors envahi d'une étrange sensation. Son âme enchaînée dans ce corps immortel est libérée.

Il comprend alors ce qu'a voulu lui dire Hinata le dernier soir. Pendant soixante dix-sept ans, elle l'a invité à l'accompagner au cours d'une vie normale. Elle a réussi à lui donner un aperçu de tout ce qu'un être humain normal pouvait vivre. La joie et la spontanéité des enfants, les doutes, les certitudes, les bonheurs de l'amour et ses malheurs aussi. Elle a été ce soleil et l'a illuminé de ses rayons chaleureux.

Hidan se sent soudain apaisé. Ses yeux se ferment. Il ne ressent plus cette douleur qu'il avait fini par oublier, cette douleur qu'il contient depuis Jashin. Hinata lui a fait oublier cette foi merdique qui délivre une ennuyante immortalité.

**« Je meurs, enfin. Merci, Hinata. »**

Aussi différente qu'elle a été de lui, cette femme lui a rendu son humanité.

* * *

_Maintenant que j'ai lu un peu Boruto (pas grand chose, parce qu'honnêtement, je suis passée à autre chose), je me suis rendue compte que la relation entre Naruto et son fils n'est pas si loin que dans le manga ^^_

_Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. À la prochaine, sur une autre histoire !_

_PS : Pour les reviews anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon profil, vous aurez une réponse !_


End file.
